Turus Jimmy
by seerstella
Summary: Namanya Sean Cooper, dan itu pengasuhnya, James Bruno. Ditulis untuk #BiweeklyPrompt8 (AU/Fusion) dari Asha D. Jimmy/Coop, Intouchables universe with changes. Warnings inside.


Title: Turus Jimmy

Author: Seer M. Anno

Fandoms: _Cold Case (4x10: Forever Blue)_ dan _Intouchables_

Genre: AU. Total AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the fandoms except the story below.

Rating: R

Pairings: Jimmy/Coop, slight!Jimmy/Eileen

Warnings: slight slash, possible OOCness, disability, language, a bit of sex talk

Summary: Namanya Sean Cooper, dan itu pengasuhnya, James Bruno.

A/N: Alternative Universe (Fusion) untuk BiweeklyPrompt8 dari Asha D. Kebetulan Intouchables diputar di kelas, jadinya agak terinspirasi. So here it is, enjoy!

* * *

**Turus Jimmy**

**Cold Case**

**Seer M. Anno**

* * *

"Opsir Bruno, ada laporan kebut-kebutan di Jalan Diamond."

"Diterima." Opsir Bruno menutup radionya dan menoleh kepada polisi muda di hadapannya. "Opsir Jackson, naiklah. Kau harus berlatih menghadapi orang-orang seperti ini." Dia terdiam sejenak. "Kita akan mengalami malam yang cepat."

Opsir Jackson tertawa. Dia memang polisi baru, tapi sudah terbiasa dengan selera humor seniornya yang cenderung kering dan terkadang sinis itu. "Baiklah, Bos," sahutnya sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

* * *

*.*

.

_Namanya Sean William Cooper, putra Brogan, salah satu polisi senior di distrik ini._

_Usianya baru duapuluh lima tahun ketika dia kehilangan kemampuan berjalan karena sebuah perang mengerikan yang tidak manusiawi di dataran Asia._

_Pemuda tampan yang malang. Meski demikian, dirinya cukup beruntung karena tidak termasuk golongan bawah yang harus bekerja membanting tulang untuk memberi makan diri sendiri. Ayahnya masih mendapat cukup uang untuk menghidupi dirinya dan ibunya._

_Namun, dari semuanya, ada satu hal yang selalu diminta oleh sang ayah..._

.

*.*

* * *

**1\. Elizabeth**

"Selamat pagi. Aku Elizabeth Cooper, ibu Sean. Siapa namamu, Nak?"

Pria yang baru menginjak usia duapuluh tujuh itu menyalami Elizabeth sebelum mulai berjalan menyusuri koridor. "Saya James Bruno, Nyonya. Panggil saja Jimmy."

Elizabeth, entah kenapa, langsung menyukai anak itu. Mungkin karena kedua mata Jimmy yang cerah menunjukkan kejujuran? Wanita paruh baya itu juga tidak tahu.

"Brogan, suamiku, selalu ingin Sean punya pengasuh," katanya. "Tapi jangan bilang begitu padanya. Lagipula, kalian seumur, pasti bisa lebih cepat akrab."

Jimmy mengangguk dan Elizabeth mendesah. "Putraku anak baik, tapi sifatnya agak keras. Maklum, dia veteran."

"Tak apa, Nyonya. Saya pasti bisa menyesuaikan diri."

"Aduh, panggil saja aku Elizabeth, aku belum setua itu," canda Elizabeth sebelum membuka pintu. "Ini kamarnya." Dia melangkah masuk. "Sean, ini Jimmy."

Jimmy mengikutinya masuk. Awalnya dia tidak melihat pemuda yang dimaksud. Tapi kemudian Elizabeth bergeser dan dilihatnya Sean Cooper, di atas kursi roda, mendelik menatapnya. "Hai." Hanya itu yang dapat dikatakannya, dan itu membuat Jimmy merasa tolol. Tapi dia bertekad tidak bisa dikalahkan.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kuberi kalian kesempatan untuk berkenalan, oke?" Elizabeth berujar sebelum keluar. Mungkin dia juga sama kikuknya dengan Jimmy. "Kalau kalian sudah selesai, aku ada di ruang makan."

Begitu Elizabeth keluar, sorot mata Sean menjadi semakin menusuk. "Kau orang baru yang dibayar untukku."

Jimmy tak dapat menyanggahnya, maka dia hanya mengangguk.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Aku bisa sendiri. Kenapa coba Pop masih belum menyerah juga?"

"Tapi, Sean—"

Kursi roda Sean mendadak melaju menabraknya. Tampaknya pemuda itu melepaskan rem di rodanya supaya bisa maju secepat itu. Kalau saja Jimmy tidak sedang memegang meja di sampingnya, dia pasti sudah jatuh terjengkang.

"Panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi, kubunuh kau!"

Jimmy menjadi marah. Eileen selalu bilang dia bagaikan malaikat, dan murka seorang malaikat pasti mengerikan. "Kau berani bertingkah seperti itu lagi," desisnya. "Akan kubuat kau menyesal, bocah manja."

"Hm." Sean memundurkan kursi rodanya dan menatap Jimmy dengan tatapan tertarik. "Boleh juga nyalimu," katanya. "Belum pernah ada yang memanggilku seperti itu."

Jimmy menegakkan tubuh dan bersiap keluar. "Kau memang bertingkah seperti bocah manja," jawabnya, suaranya sudah kembali normal. "Aku ada di luar kalau kau membutuhkanku."

Jimmy tidak membanting pintu ketika dia keluar, meskipun dia sangat ingin melakukannya.

* * *

**2\. Gadis Pertama**

Malam itu, Elizabeth sedang pergi dan Brogan masih berada di kantor polisi. Jimmy terperangah ketika menatap gadis itu di ambang pintu, terutama karena pakaiannya yang seolah kekurangan bahan. Hari itu adalah hari keduanya di tempat ini, dan si bocah manja itu betul-betul menyebalkan sepanjang hari sehingga Jimmy merasa yakin dia akan meledak jika mendapat satu gangguan lagi.

"Kau orang baru?" tanyanya dengan nada merendahkan. "Aku ingin bertemu Sean."

Jimmy langsung mengerti makna ganda dibalik kalimatnya. Keningnya berkerut. _Mau ngapain cewek beginian?_, batinnya.

"Silakan." Dia ingin sekali mengusirnya, namun bagaimanapun juga, dia hanya orang yang bekerja di sini.

Cewek itu melangkah masuk dan Jimmy langsung pergi ke dalam kamarnya. Ditatapnya _walkie-talkie_ yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Elizabeth memberinya benda itu untuk berjaga-jaga jika Sean membutuhkan bantuan Jimmy.

Dibantingnya _walkie-talkie_ itu sebelum dia bisa mendengar suara-suara desahan mencurigakan dari kamar sebelah. Benda itu jatuh berserakan di lantai, dan Jimmy membiarkannya sampai pagi.

* * *

**3\. Cathy, Maggie, Sophie, Sandra, dan entah siapa lagi**

"Jangan sok polos, Bruno," Sean berujar dengan nada menantang ketika Jimmy sedang mendorongnya ke ruang makan. "Aku tahu kau mendengar kami kemarin malam, dan kemarinnya lagi, dan kemarinnya lagi."

Jimmy menjadi kesal. Sepanjang pagi dia harus mendengarkan si bocah manja ini mengoceh seenaknya tentang apa yang dilakukannya setiap malam seolah ingin mengolok-oloknya. Mungkin memang itu yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Sudah tiga minggu aku di sini," katanya dengan suara rendah tanda tidak senang. "Aku mendengar kalian setiap malam. Kau dan sekumpulan cewekmu itu."

Sean menyeringai. "Mereka semua luar biasa."

Jimmy berhenti di depan meja makan. Elizabeth sudah menyiapkan sarapan sebelum pergi entah kemana, dan dia sedang sibuk membuat kopi ketika Sean berbicara lagi.

"Kau tahu, Bruno, mereka semua pemuja sepiku."

"Puitis sekali," komentar Jimmy sebelum duduk di hadapannya.

Sean memutar bola matanya, seolah kepuitisannya adalah sebuah rahasia umum dan Jimmy adalah orang paling bodoh sedunia karena mengomentarinya. "Yah, aku lulusan Sastra Inggris, jadi kurasa itu agak mempengaruhiku."

Jimmy tidak pernah mendengar hal itu, dan itu mengejutkannya. "Kau serius?"

Sean tersenyum bangga. "Pop bakal membunuhku waktu itu, kalau saja aku tidak berjanji akan ikut wajib militer dan—"

Wajahnya mendadak suram, dan Jimmy langsung kasihan. Dia teringat dirinya yang berhasil memalsukan tanda pengenalnya, membuatnya terlalu tua untuk terjun ke medan perang. Dia baru saja membuka mulut ketika Sean berbicara lagi.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting," ujarnya dengan nada sok berani. "Kau mau aku makan atau tidak?"

Terkadang Jimmy begitu kesal melihatnya sampai sengaja melupakan kalau kalau pemuda di hadapannya itu lumpuh dari pinggang ke bawah, dengan lengan yang seringkali mati rasa kalau belum dipijat. Kali ini, dia betul-betul lupa.

"Oh," katanya, merasa tolol, lalu duduk di sebelah Sean sebelum menyuapinya dalam kesunyian yang tak satupun mau pecahkan.

* * *

**4\. Pelayan Restoran 24 Jam**

Malam pertama tanpa gadis yang datang menemani Sean terjadi pada hari Sabtu malam, empat bulan sejak Jimmy mulai bekerja. Seperti biasa, Elizabeth dan Brogan pergi entah kemana, dan Jimmy juga tidak bertanya. Dilihatnya Elizabeth mencium kening putra semata wayangnya itu sebelum berjalan ke pintu.

"Sampai nanti, Coop." Hanya itu ujaran ayahnya yang kemudian mengacak rambutnya.

"Kenapa Pop selalu lupa aku tidak suka dibegitukan," gerutunya begitu mereka sudah pergi. Jimmy tersenyum geli sambil mulai mendorong kursi rodanya ke kamar tidur.

"Sudah sana, tidur," suruhnya. "Kalau ada cewek, baru kubangunkan."

Sean tampak seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Jimmy keburu menutup pintu. Lagipula, dia pasti hanya akan berkomentar tidak penting.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Jimmy baru saja keluar kamar mandi ketika dia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari _walkie-talkie_ yang ditaruhnya di meja. Mengetahui benar bahwa tidak ada tamu yang datang hari ini, dia menjadi curiga.

Dia merangsek masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendapati kepala Sean bergerak-gerak. Matanya terpejam erat, dan ketika melihatnya tahulah Jimmy kalau dia sedang terperangkap dalam mimpi buruk.

_"Minggir! Pergi dari sini! SELAMATKAN DIRIMU!"_

Jimmy memaki, satu hal yang jarang dilakukannya. Diambilnya saputangan dan dibasahinya sebelum mengelap dahi Sean yang berkeringat dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Hei, bangun. Bangun kau, bocah manja. Bangun!"

Kedua mata Sean terbuka setelah ditepuk beberapa lama. Sesaat dia menatap Jimmy seolah tidak mengenalnya, namun kemudian dia mengerjap dan berkata, "Bruno?"

"Ya. Jimmy Bruno di sini, dan kau tidak sedang di tengah hutan." Jimmy mendesah. "Kurasa kau butuh angin segar. Bisa-bisa kau gila di sini terus."

Jimmy sedang sibuk mendorong kursi roda Sean menuju tempat tidurnya ketika mendengar pemuda itu memaki-maki dari ranjang. "Kau gila! Kau tidak bisa membawaku keluar rumah pada malam hari seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Elizabeth bisa membunuhku kalau dia melihatmu seperti mayat hidup begini. Berhenti menggerakkan kepalamu seperti itu kalau kau tidak mau jatuh!"

*.*

"Tak ada malam mendesah-desah hari ini?" Jimmy tergoda untuk bertanya ketika mereka sedang menyusuri jalanan yang sepi.

"Jangan bilang kau menikmatinya juga," tuduh Sean, dan kata-katanya membuat Jimmy harus menahan diri untuk tidak menggebuk kepala berambut coklat di hadapannya itu.

"Pukul saja," kata Sean tiba-tiba, tertawa. "Aku tahu kau ingin melakukannya sejak hari pertama kau bekerja."

"Darimana kau tahu aku ingin melakukannya?"

"Bruno," katanya dengan gaya sok bijak yang sangat dibenci Jimmy. "Dari gayamu menyentakkan kursi rodaku seperti itu, aku sudah tahu kau kesal. Aku sudah sering merasakannya."

Jimmy berhenti mendorong, tercengang. Sean masih tertawa. "Ayolah, Bruno. Aku ini veteran perang, bukan Rapunzel. Berhentilah memperlakukan diriku seperti itu. Kalau saja aku bisa menggerakkan tanganku sekarang, sudah kutonjok kau."

Tanpa Jimmy sadari, tangannya sudah melayang dan menghantam belakang kepala Sean dengan keras. Sebelum dia sempat menyesalinya, Sean meledak tertawa keras sekali sampai dia tersentak kaget. "Bagus sekali. Aku lebih suka dibegitukan daripada dianggap seperti orang cacat dari porselen. Pukulanmu boleh juga, Bruno."

Jimmy hanya geleng-geleng kepala sebelum kembali mendorong kursi roda menuruni jalanan. Mereka melewati berbagai tempat; toko, kafe, perpustakaan, restoran—

"Berhenti," ujar Sean.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka menemukan diri mereka di dalam sebuah restoran 24 jam. Pelayan restoran sepertinya mengenal Sean, karena dia hanya mengangguk sebelum Sean sempat memesan.

"Untukmu, Coop," katanya sambil menghidangkan segelas kopi dengan sedotan. Jimmy menarik kursinya mendekat untuk membantunya minum. Dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk memijat Sean nanti untuk mengembalikan sedikit rasa pada lengannya. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, dan Jimmy membayangkan wajah berkeringat Sean yang penuh rasa takut. Dirinya seketika dibanjiri rasa kasihan.

"Mimpi apa kau barusan?" tanyanya seraya mengembalikan gelas ke meja.

Sean menoleh begitu cepat padanya sampai Jimmy takut dia akan melukai lehernya sendiri. "Kau takkan mengerti."

"Mungkin." Jimmy angkat bahu. "Tapi pernah kudengar kalau kau menceritakan mimpi burukmu, mereka takkan datang lagi."

"Percaya," dengus Sean. Namun kemudian dia terdiam, seolah sedang mempertimbangkannya. Jimmy menungguinya dengan sabar sambil memesan segelas kopi untuk dirinya sendiri. Baru setelah pelayan memberikan pesanannya Sean berbicara.

"Perang itu jahat sekali, Bruno," mulainya. "Mereka tidak hanya mengambil jiwa dan nyawa orang tak bersalah, tapi kami..._kami_, Bruno. Takkan pernah kulupakan bau hutan dan suara-suara itu..."

Dia kelihatan seperti akan menangis, dan Jimmy tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya sementara Sean menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia tahu Sean takkan bisa merasakannya, namun dilihatnya pemuda itu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Jimmy tersenyum sedih dan perlahan mengusap tangan pucat itu tanpa suara.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan lagi," katanya akhirnya, lama setelah itu. Dia merasa perlu mengganti topik setelah membuat Sean terkenang lagi seperti itu.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa pelayan itu memanggilmu Coop? Mr. Cooper juga begitu."

"Oh." Wajah Sean yang awalnya tegang seketika melembut dengan pertanyaan itu. "Kedengaran lebih keren daripada Sean. Terlalu feminin." Dia tampak seperti akan berbicara lagi, namun urung dilakukannya.

"Tapi Elizabeth tidak memanggilmu begitu."

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah Ma. Aku tidak pernah menyukai nama itu, Bruno," sahutnya. "_Kau_ juga harus memanggilku begitu."

_Percaya diri sekali orang ini._ "Namaku Jimmy. Bruno nama ayahku."

Senyum Sean—bukan, Coop—mengembang perlahan. Itu kali pertama Jimmy melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa sebanyak itu dalam sehari. "Baiklah, Jimmy. Selamat datang di kediaman keluarga Cooper yang luar biasa."

Dan Jimmy tahu dia sudah diterima.

* * *

**5\. Eileen**

Coop jarang masuk ke kamar Jimmy, namun Elizabeth ingin merombak kamarnya sehingga putranya itu harus mengungsi ke kamar tamu yang dipakai Jimmy. Jadi, selama Coop mengungsi, rutinitas Jimmy sedikit berubah. Setiap pagi dan sore dia akan memijat lengannya dan mereka akan mengobrol sepanjang siang. Lalu mereka mungkin akan berjalan-jalan sambil mengomentari apapun yang mereka lihat seperti sepasang ibu-ibu yang senang bergosip.

Coop juga memperlihatkan koleksi buku-bukunya pada Jimmy, satu hal yang membuat Elizabeth senang sekali.

"Dia betul-betul menyukaimu, Jimmy," kata wanita itu dengan wajah berseri. "Dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan koleksi bukunya pada siapapun, bahkan padaku dan Brogan. Dan lagi, tidak ada yang bertahan sampai lima bulan bekerja untuknya seperti ini. Kamu luar biasa."

Jimmy bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah mendengar itu. Tapi dia memang merasa Coop lebih sering bercanda dan lebih jarang mendelik kesal seperti dulu. Tapi meski begitu, ada pula saat-saat dimana dia mendapati Coop termenung-menung selama berjam-jam, entah memikirkan apa.

Seperti sekarang. Biasanya Jimmy mendiamkannya atau kabur ke ruang tamu, namun kali ini berbeda.

Coop sedang memandangi foto Eileen yang dipajang di samping ranjang ketika Jimmy melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, handuk masih melingkar di lehernya.

"Jangan bilang kau ada rasa padanya," canda Jimmy, mencoba mencairkan keadaan. Coop terlonjak dan menoleh menatapnya.

"Cantik juga. Siapa dia?"

Jimmy duduk di atas ranjang. Itu sebenarnya tempat tidurnya, tetapi sejak Coop mengungsi dia digusur—_"Kau mau tidur di lantai? Kau mau aku setengah mati menggendongmu setiap hari?"_—sehingga harus tidur dengan kantong tidur di lantai. Dia ikut menatap foto tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Namanya Eileen. Eileen Marie Sawyer." Jimmy mengingat-ingat rambut pirangnya yang indah, matanya yang memikat, gaya berbicaranya yang lembut namun tegas...

"Dari wajahmu, dia bakal jadi Eileen Marie Bruno suatu hari nanti," sahut Coop mendadak, memutuskan lamunan pengasuhnya itu.

Jimmy tertawa. "Kami sedang berjuang untuk itu."

"Dia sudah kerja? Dia lebih mirip anak kuliahan."

"Di kantor periklanan, _Marion Philly Ads_. Dia sekretarisnya."

"Hati-hati," goda Coop. "Biasanya sekretaris gampang kepincut bosnya."

Jimmy mendengus. "Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil, takkan dikalahkan segampang itu."

"Kapan kalian menikah?"

"Kalau uang sudah cukup, kurasa." Jimmy angkat bahu. "Kami bukan orang kaya, jadi harus berjuang dulu. Setidaknya sampai bisa punya apartemen sendiri."

Coop terdiam. Jimmy merasa dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal semacam ini, mengingat keadaan ekonominya yang lumayan. "Kau sendiri, Coop, bagaimana? Pernah berpikir untuk menikah?"

"Terlalu merepotkan."

Tawa Jimmy menggema di seluruh sudut kamar. "Kau lebih suka mengurusi cewek-cewekmu itu, ya?"

"Bisa jadi." Coop tidak ikut tertawa tapi cengirannya pun sudah cukup. Jimmy, merasa situasi sudah cair, kemudian menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah bercokol di otaknya sejak kedatangan si Gadis Pertama.

"Hei, Coop?"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana caranya kau melakukan itu?"

"Melakukan apa?" Kebingungan tergambar jelas di wajah Coop ketika mendengarnya.

"_Itu_."

"Hah?"

Jimmy menyerah. "Kau tahulah... seks."

Coop seketika meledak tertawa. Didorongnya Jimmy sekuat yang dia bisa. "Ini sudah mau tahun 1970 dan kau masih susah mengatakannya? Kau ini bagaimana?"

Jimmy hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Jadi, kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Tentu saja! Kau tahu aku lumpuh dari pinggang ke bawah, ya kan? Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun _di bawah sana_."

"Ditambah lengan yang sering mati rasa. Ya, aku tahu."

Coop mendengus. "Hari ini mereka bisa digerakkan dengan cukup baik, jangan khawatir," sahutnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Tapi bukan itu yang mau kukatakan sekarang. Ada banyak cara untuk mendapat kepuasan, kau tahu."

"Iyakah?"

"Coba mendekat, akan kuperlihatkan salah satunya."

Jimmy dengan polosnya menurut, dan terlonjak kaget ketika Coop melingkarkan lengan ke lehernya dan menciumnya.

Ciuman itu keras dan cepat sekali, seolah penuh hawa nafsu belaka. Jimmy terengah dan menatap pemuda di atas kursi roda itu dengan mata membulat. "Kau—"

Coop hanya tersenyum. Senyumnya berbeda dari senyum soknya yang biasa. Senyumnya sedih, seolah dia sudah tahu reaksi Jimmy bakal seperti apa. Namun dia menggeleng sekali dan tatapan sombongnya yang biasa sudah kembali.

"Aku memang jago mencium, kau tahu. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengajarimu."

Jimmy menatapnya tidak percaya. Bayangan seperti ini tidak pernah sekalipun terbersit di otaknya. Pasti itu tadi hanya ilusi belaka, meskipun ilusi tersebut sekarang meninggalkan rasa aneh di bibirnya. Dia melompat berdiri.

"Aku pergi sebentar. Jangan kemana-mana." _Aku harus pergi dari sini._

"Jimmy!"

"Jangan panggil-panggil aku, bocah manja!"

Coop tersentak seolah habis ditampar. Jimmy menatapnya sekilas sebelum menyambar mantelnya dan berlari keluar dari rumah.

*.*

_Cooper dan Bruno._

_Sean dan James._

_Coop dan Jimmy._

_Coop jatuh cinta._

_Jimmy bingung._

*.*

Eileen menggerai rambutnya ketika Jimmy melihatnya sore itu. Jimmy paling suka melihatnya begitu, dan kebetulan ini seolah mengingatkannya kalau pada gadis inilah hatinya tertambat.

"Hai, sayang!" serunya kaget melihat tunangannya di depan pintu. Buru-buru disuruhnya Jimmy masuk dan ditutupnya pintu. "Bukannya kau baru akan datang minggu depan?"

Jimmy menunduk untuk menciumnya. "Yah, aku merindukanmu."

Senyum Eileen mengembang. "Aku juga."

Jimmy harus berjuang untuk tidak membayangkan seorang pemuda menyebalkan di atas kursi roda begitu dia mencium Eileen untuk yang kedua kalinya.

* * *

**6\. Jimmy**

Hari itu pukul enam sore, enam minggu setelah kejadian itu. Coop sudah kembali ke kamarnya, dan Jimmy selalu dilanda rasa bersalah setiap kali matanya bertumbukan dengan mata Eileen di foto samping ranjangnya. Dia sendiri tidak ingin mengubah apapun di antara dirinya dan Coop. Dia tahu Coop bukanlah bocah manja, dan hubungan mereka sudah baik. Dia bertekad untuk tidak membiarkan ciuman itu merusak pekerjaannya.

Pagi itu dimulai dengan Elizabeth yang menerima telepon. Setelah meneruskannya pada Coop, wajah pemuda itu menjadi keruh sepanjang siang. Jimmy tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi dia tahu jika dia bersabar, Coop akan buka mulut juga akhirnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya keheranan sambil mencuci rambut Coop di wastafel. "Suram sekali wajahmu."

Coop mendengus. "Aku kekurangan pasokan cewek," jawabnya enteng.

Jimmy tahu bukan itu masalahnya, karena selama Coop mengungsi tidak ada cewek yang datang dan dia baik-baik saja. Namun Coop tidak mau berbicara lagi, maka Jimmy diam saja.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan nanti sore." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Coop beberapa jam kemudian, saat mereka sedang makan siang.

Dan begitulah.

Coop memilih restoran yang berbeda dari restoran 24 jam yang biasa mereka datangi, dan Jimmy menemukan dirinya sedang mendorong kursi roda ke dalam sebuah restoran yang terletak dekat kantor Eileen. Jimmy bisa melihat gedung perusahaan periklanan itu dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Coop?"

Coop mengibaskan tangan tanda tak peduli. "Aku hanya ingin bicara padamu."

"Kita bisa bicara di rumah."

"Tidak bisa. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, jadi aku minta kemari."

"Siapa?"

"Nanti juga datang. Sekarang, biarkan aku memberikan ini untukmu."

Coop merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop. "Kurasa ini cukup untuk membantu acara pernikahan kalian."

"Hah?" Jimmy membuka amplop tersebut untuk melihat uang, berlembar-lembar jumlahnya. Dia tidak perlu mengeluarkannya untuk tahu jumlahnya bisa mencapai ratusan dolar.

"Coop, apa-apaan ini?"

Coop mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih padamu. Kurasa sebaiknya kau mencari pekerjaan lain."

Jimmy langsung tahu kenapa. "Kau menyukaiku." Itu bukan pertanyaan.

Coop tersenyum. "Aku orang paling beruntung sedunia."

Sunyi memeluk meja itu, dan Jimmy sadar bahwa takkan ada yang bisa melihatnya di pojokan seperti ini. Dengan perlahan dia bangkit dan berlutut di depan kursi roda pemuda itu. Coop masih tersenyum, seolah menunggu, dan Jimmy mendesah pelan sebelum menciumnya. Ciuman itu lambat, pelan, hangat, dan entah adjektiva apa lagi yang dipakai Jimmy untuk menggambarkan itu.

"Maafkan aku."

"Buat apa?" tanya Coop dengan nada menantangnya yang biasa. "Aku tahu apa yang kuhadapi begitu aku melihat foto Eileen di kamarmu. Selamat menempuh hidup baru, ngomong-ngomong."

Jimmy tertawa. "Terimakasih, Coop."

Coop hanya menyalaminya sebelum mendorong kursi rodanya ke luar restoran. Jimmy berdiri menatapnya tanpa suara sampai pintu tertutup kembali. Dia baru saja kembali duduk ketika—

"Jimmy! Jimmy!"

Pemuda itu kembali berdiri, dan untungnya cukup kuat untuk menahan beban Eileen yang mendadak menghantamnya. "Uf! Eileen, Eileen, kau bisa membunuhku!" serunya sambil tertawa.

"Kuharap aku takkan membunuhmu setelah kau mendengar ini, karena kita harus segera menikah," Eileen berbisik di telinganya. "Aku hamil, Jimmy."

Gadis itu kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Jimmy sambil terus menggumam mengenai rencana pernikahan. Jimmy sendiri menatap ke luar jendela terdekat dan melihat Coop, duduk di kursi rodanya...

...tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan.

_Selamat menempuh hidup baru, ngomong-ngomong._

* * *

*.*

.

_1976\. _

_Namanya James David Bruno, seorang polisi lapangan yang sangat baik. Dia sudah menikah dengan seorang sekretaris perusahaan periklanan bernama Eileen, dan dikaruniai tiga orang anak. Keduanya berasal dari lingkungan masyarakat bawah, dan cerita kerja keras mereka untuk mencapai kemapanan menjadi inspirasi di antara teman-teman mereka._

_Namun, di balik itu, seperti semua keluarga lainnya, ada satu rahasia besar yang disimpan Jimmy. Rahasia yang berusaha dilupakannya selama tujuh tahun, rahasia yang bahkan tidak diketahui istrinya…_

.

*.*

* * *

"Berhenti! Polisi!"

Opsir Jackson adalah seorang supir yang handal, yang tampak dengan caranya membelokkan mobil dengan tajam namun sempurna seperti itu. Jimmy tersentak dan begitu sudah berhasil menghentikan mobil yang ngebut itu, kedua petugas polisi itu keluar dari mobil. Untungnya jalanan sepi sehingga tidak ada kendaraan lain yang terganggu oleh kehebohan malam itu.

"Keluar dari mobil! Keluar!" Jackson menghardik si supir, dan keluarlah seorang anak muda, paling baru duapuluh lima tahun umurnya, dari dalam mobil. Jackson langsung membanting pemuda malang itu ke atas kap mobil.

"Jangan tangkap aku! Aku harus ke rumah sakit!" pemuda itu terus menjerit. "Periksa bagasi! Ada kursi roda di sana! Pasien yang kutangani sedang terkena serangan panik dan aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya!"

Jimmy buru-buru memeriksa bagasi dan mengangguk pada Jackson. "Dia tidak bohong."

"Iya, kan? Aku hanya sedang mengantarnya pulang, lalu dia tertidur, lalu kurasa dia bermimpi buruk, lalu dia tidak bisa berhenti bergerak-gerak dan berteriak—"

Jimmy langsung memeriksa kursi penumpang depan, dan napasnya seakan tersangkut di tenggorokan ketika melihat pria yang berada di sana.

"Minggir! Enyahlah kalian, musuh-musuh busuk!"

"Hei!" teriak Jimmy seketika, tangannya langsung mengusap keringat dari wajah pria yang dulu pernah diasuhnya itu. "Bangun, bocah manja! Bangun!"

"Aku sudah mencoba segala macam hal untuk membangunkannya," pemuda itu—pengasuh Coop—berujar dari cengkeraman Jackson. "Tapi tidak ada yang berhasil!"

Jimmy mendesah pelan dan menggumamkan 'maaf, aku terpaksa' sebelum menamparnya keras-keras.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!" jerit si pemuda. "Aku bisa kehilangan pekerjaanku!"

"Membangunkannya," sahut Jimmy singkat. "Dia hanya mimpi buruk, bukan serangan panik. Kau harus kasar padanya sesekali, tidak masalah. Setelah ini kalian boleh pulang, tetapi kau tidak boleh ngebut lagi seperti itu."

Pemuda itu baru akan menjawab ketika mata Coop perlahan terbuka. Dia meronta di cengkeraman Jackson sebelum akhirnya dilepaskan karena Jimmy sudah mengijinkannya pulang. Tetapi Coop dan Jimmy bahkan tidak sadar ada dua orang lagi di situ.

"Jimmy?" panggil Coop. Suaranya serak.

"Halo, Coop." Suara Jimmy juga hanya berupa bisikan belaka. _Aku mencoba melupakanmu._ "Kita ketemu lagi."

* * *

_…Rahasia ini mungkin memang tidak boleh dilupakan, karena takdir terkadang dapat menjadi mahkluk yang keji._

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

A/N: APA INI BARU KELAR PAS DEADLINE *dies*

_Intouchables_ sama_ Cold Case_ itu bagus lho, nonton deh #promosi. Hope you enjoyed your read!

The name Elizabeth belongs to Lilly Valens. Can't imagine her with another name. ^^


End file.
